Druid
Druids are one of the earliest known casters in the world. Many races had Druid among their people before the ways of Wizard and Cleric became known. Druids. like Sorcerers are ascribed classes; meaning that they were born with these abilities and have grown into their power over time. Witch are those users of natural magic who have learned their art over time like that of Wizard. Culture Druids are prized for their natural ability to manipulate Green Magic which is a manifestation of Life energy. Druids learn to draw and control energy from plant, animal and person and nearly everything in between to achieve their goals. Abilities Generally speaking, druids rely more upon the power of their capacity for judgement, willpower, and awareness than they do upon force of personality or charm the way that a cleric or bard might. druids are also very often highly intelligent and are capable of great endurance, making up for their lack of training in hide or heavier armors, though a few druids are exceptions to this rule and train themselves in the use of shields. druids are trained in the use of simple weapons as well as the more advanced longspear, but little else, and rely on their spirit companion for their most powerful attacks. Regardless, all druids are both extremely durable and capable of great wisdom, an unusual combination. All druids draw upon the primal power of the Prime itself, using powers known as [[]]evocations. These evocations allow druids to strike with deadly power, call upon spirit companions, or heal and empower their corporeal allies. Many druids use powerful totems as [[]]implements while channeling this energy, thereby making their evocations all the more power. To help them draw on this power, druids are capable of communicating with nature spirits, in a way far more direct than most other corporeal beings are capable of, opening their mind to the invisible spirits that pervade existence and to which most people are unaware. The abilities of a druid depend greatly upon what kind of spirit companion the druid is gifted by their primal patron. Some druids take on a spirit in the form of bear or a similarly durable beast as their companion, who grants a boon to a druid's healing power. Other druids choose instead a panther or beast of similar cunning and stealth, making a druid and their ally's attacks more deadly while acting in a way similar to a [[]]ranger's corporeal companion. Because of their constant contact with spirits, many druids learn to both shield themselves against spirits and take advantage of their weaknesses. druids are constantly aware of the spirits around them and can direct their own primal power into a force to push back and chastise malign spirits. druids of more experience can extend this protection to their allies, using their own spirit allies as wards against the malign ones. Similarly, powerful druids are capable of physically evicting spirits from the bodies of beings they have possessed or strip them of their abilities. These abilities extend not only to true nature spirits but sometimes to fey, elementals, or insubstantial undead as well. Many druids also learn to acquire spirit-like abilities for themselves. Some master the ability to actually transform themselves into nature spirits, using this ability in much the same manner as a druid or warden might use their wildshape abilities. Some druids also learn, either in addition to or instead of, to "walk" through the spirit world, transplanting their body and soul from the corporeal, physical world to that of the spirits. Others learn to cheat death, bargaining for some small bit of immortality with the nature spirits. Some truly powerful spirit druids permanently become nature spirits, forsaking their corporeal body for one in harmony with the natural rhythms of the natural world. Druids and Iron Druids do not react well to the presence of Iron or Steel, it impeeds the flow of their Mana. The presence of a iron or steel weapon on their person will decrease their mana pool by the table below: Category:Class